Vimans
The Vimans (once called the Gikkizzia by the Pure Combines ) were a species that had a powerful yet peaceful empire that ruled over 13 galaxies up until they were conquered by the Empire of the Combine Race over a Centrillion or so years ago of which much about the Viman-Combine War is mostly unknown with only a handful of information given by The Old One about the war as well as other information about the Vimans before they were enslaved. During the war, they were mostly known as the Combine Advisors and were known as "Shu'ulathoi" by the Vortigaunts , they were speculated to be the masterminds behind the Combine occupation of Earth , and were commonly speculated as being the master race of the entire Combine empire, although, this was proven wrong when the Pure Combines begin to fight (or rather lead) in the war. History Pre-Conquest During the Combine Enslavement During the Combine Wars of Conquest and Enslavement During the First Multiverse War Extinction Rebirth Overview Pre-Conquest Much of the Vimans over view about them due to the fact that all of them are now transraced After-Conquest The Advisors are large, pale, grub-like creatures with no discernible facial features, save a gas mask-like device attached to their front end as well as a cybernetic eyepiece on the left-hand side of the faceplate. Advisors possess a long, prehensile proboscis, which they use to feed. They do this to humans by plunging the proboscis deep into the back of the neck. Exactly what they feed on from humans is unknown, though given the position it is most likely blood or spinal fluid.Each Advisor wears a skintight olive-green body suit that covers all but both ends of their bodies, with a collar around their "necks" adorned with golden glyphs. Some Advisors also have a pair of spindly black robotic arms strapped to their back that are capable of grabbing and lifting an adult human. During the Golmar Earth Uprising, Advisors are seen grabbing humans, both living and dead, and plunging the proboscis deep into the back of their necks.Combine Advisors have a wide range of odd vocalizations, from robotic growls and groans, to loud shouting noises and screeching. Besides their technological prowess, the Advisors also possess incredible psychic powers.At somepoint after they were completely Trans, the Emperor of the Combine Race , desitend to turn most of them into Advisors of the Empire which is mostly unknown what they do as Advisors, most likely they council with the Pure Combine Govement officals and Nobility (much like what The Old One had when he was an Advisor to the Emperor) also they had advised Occupited Planets that were ruled by the Combine Empire Abilities Advisors possess considerable telepathic and telekinetic abilities. They are able to communicate telepathically with Dr. Breen , as demonstrated in the Golmar Earth Uprising , and launch psychic attacks to ward off unwanted attention. Such attacks take the form of mostly harmless visions which warp the perceptions of those affected. They also evidently cause severe headaches. The Old One once said that they still had telekinetic abilities both pre and after their conquest Category:Axis Category:Independent Category:Allies Category:Races Category:Combine Synths